1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watering devices, and, more particularly, to watering devices especially adapted for watering potted plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plants that are grown indoors in pots don't receive natural rainfall and need to be watered periodically. Often plants are watered manually. However, a plant owner may not be able to manually water one's plants for a number of reasons. For example, a plant owner may wish to go on an extended vacation, and no one is available to manually water the plants. To accommodate such conditions, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to watering potted plants automatically, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,129, 5,097,626, 5,212,905, 5,421,122, and 5,493,811.
More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,129 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,811 discloses an automatic plant watering device which employs a support leg which is pushed into the soil in a potted plant. Pushing such a support leg into the soil may have a number of undesirable consequences. The roots of the plant may be damaged. The soil may not be compact, and the support leg may tilt or fall. The material with which the support leg is made may decompose or leach out into the soil In this respect, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device were provided which does not employ a support leg which is driven into the soil of a potted plant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,626 discloses an automatic plant watering device which employs a specially designed circular pot to receive a specially designed ring-shaped water tank that fits in the specially designed pot. Once the ring-like water tank is in position in the pot, the water level in the tank is difficult to see. As a result, it may be difficult to know when it is necessary to add more water to the tank. In this respect, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device that does not employ a ring-shaped tank that fits into a pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,905 discloses an automatic plant watering device that employs a relatively tall, ring-shaped water distributor, containing nozzles, that fits on top of a circular pot. The ring-shaped nature of the water distributor may cause the plants contained in the pot to be shielded from the sun. In addition, the water distributor is relatively tall, and such height may cause additional sun shielding. In this respect, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device were provided which does not include water distribution structures that extensively shield plants from sunlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,122 discloses an automatic plant watering device which is suspended from an overhead, suspended support. Often, overhead supports have a fixed location, such as a fixed position in a ceiling. Therefore, moving such overhead supports around in different locations in a room would be difficult. With such a support, moving potted plants around to other locations would also be difficult, without losing the benefits of the automatic plant watering device. In this respect, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device were provided which does not employ an overhead, suspended support.
Still other features would be desirable in an automatic plant waterer apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device were provided that can readily be moved from one potted plant to another. Also, it would be desirable for an automatic plant watering device would have a transparent container for a water supply so that the remaining quantity of water in the container is readily visible. To facilitate attachment of a water supply to a plant pot and to facilitate removal of the water supply from the plant pot, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device were provided which would include a manually operated clamp for clamping the water supply to the pot. In addition, to carefully control the supply of water to the plant, it would be desirable if an automatic plant watering device included a manually variable valve for controlling water flow.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use automatic plant watering devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a plant waterer apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a support leg which is driven into the soil of a potted plant; (2) does not employ a ring-shaped tank that fits into a pot; (3) does not include water distribution structures that extensively shield plants from sunlight; (4) does not employ an overhead, suspended support; (5) can readily be moved from one potted plant to another; (6) has a transparent container for a water supply; (7) includes a manually operated clamp for clamping the water supply to the pot; and (8) includes a manually variable valve for controlling water flow. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique plant waterer apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.